


I Don't Know If I Need You, But I'd Die To Find Out

by SunnyTimeSadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Crying, Fluff, Gay Azumane Asahi, Getting Together, Hotel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Victory Sex, asahi is a bottom suga said so, asanoya but from daichi's pov, clueless daichi, mystery donor, nationals spoilers, no daisuga they are only friends and straight as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTimeSadness/pseuds/SunnyTimeSadness
Summary: When team Karasuno reaches their hotel in Tokyo, their rooming arrangements don't sit well with Asahi. Daichi and he share a room, close to Suga and Nishinoya. But little did Daichi know was that this simple fact would spiral into a whole lot more
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I Don't Know If I Need You, But I'd Die To Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not familiar with how hotels in Japan work, so please forgive me for any mistakes made! I am basing this mainly on my experiences in Canadian hotels. (Not the Fanfic-Compliant Thin Walls, but everything else)
> 
> Also, writing these two lovebirds from another's perspective is a cool challenge for me, so I apologize ahead of time if the writing is wonky.
> 
> [EDIT: May 11, 2020] I can't believe I forgot a summary. Sorry!

Daichi sighed as the bus came to a stop in front of the beautiful establishment. Their donor asked to remain anonymous, but everyone on the team was grateful for their donation, which allowed them to house in the large hotel in front of them. "Alright everyone, we can have two people per room, so who is rooming with who?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya raised their hands together, to which Ukai scoffed. "Like hell we're going to let you two room together. Find different people."

Suga raised his hand. "I'll room with Nishinoya!"

"Suga-san!" The libero smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yamaguchi and I will share!" Hinata shouted from the back, Yamaguchi apologizing to Tsukishima. Kinoshita turned around and whispered something to the tall blond, who reluctantly agreed.

"Tsukishima and I will share, coach."

"Then I'll go with Tanaka," Narita spoke up.

Ukai began to write down rooming assignments on a piece of paper, mumbling to himself. "Sugawara and Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Hinata, Tsukishima and Kinoshita, Narita and Tanaka, Shimizu and Yachi, Kageyama and Ennoshita. Alright, that leaves Sawamura and Azumane together!"

Takeda parked the bus and the team unloaded their bags and headed inside to check-in. It was a slow process, but they all managed to sign in and get their room keys. Asahi examined the card. "I never thought we'd be able to get into our room with just something like this!"

"Have you never been to a hotel before?" Daichi laughed, leading the way to their room.

"I have, but it was a while ago and it was an old-fashioned place that had actual keys!"

The duo reached their room, which resided as the second-last room in the hall. Suga placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder and waved his card in front of him. "Looks like Nishinoya and I get to be right beside you guys!"

Nishinoya seemed to be giving Asahi a lecture on how the room cards worked. "Well, Suga," Daichi shrugged his friend off. "Just don't make too much trouble. I know you're just as bad as Tanaka deep down."

The silver-haired setter gasped dramatically. "Captain, how dare you accuse me of such acts! I'm your vice-captain, there's supposed to be only trust between us."

"You're the worst," Daichi scowled, grabbing Asahi by the hand. "Come on big guy, we gotta unpack and be in our uniforms to head to the opening ceremony in an hour."

Before Asahi could protest, Daichi swiped their room card and dragged him in. The room was small but had two twin-sized beds beside each other, a shared nightstand between them. There was a TV across from the beds, and a bathroom to the right as soon as you walked in. The closet was on the left, and a small window onlooking the city stood above the radiator. A minifridge sat beside the dresser underneath the TV. Asahi gasped.

"It's so cute!"

Daichi felt a small pang of pity. Poor guy has never been in a modern hotel room. "Which bed do you want?"

"The one closest to the door."

"Afraid that a serial killer might come in through the window? Asahi, we're nine stories up."

The giant pouted. "I always face my bedroom door at home. Is it wrong to want a sense of home when I'm away?"

"N-no, sorry."

They unpacked their uniforms and changed facing away from each other. Because they still had some time, they decided to divide the space on the nightstand and check out the shampoo in the bathroom. _It doesn't smell good, but it'll do for me_. Daichi thought, smelling the bland formula. Asahi let himself in, carrying his own bottles of expensive hair care products.

"Do you mind if I put these on the counter? There are no shelves in the shower."

"Go ahead."

Before they knew it, it was time to leave. On the way out they ran into their other teammates, and they all boarded the bus once more to make it to the opening ceremony. After bantering with Kuroo for a few minutes, Daichi began to realize how nervous he really was. Don't let it show, you're the captain. He put on a brave face as the team marched across the vast gymnasium, arms shaking with the weight of the sign, which carried the weight of everyone back home and their hopes for the team. Soon the ordeal was over and they were on the bus back to the hotel once more.

"Hey Daichi," Asahi tapped his shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous."

Crap, he's figured me out! "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Your arms were shaking, even after you rested the sign on the floor."

"So?"

Asahi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Seriously Daichi, you tell me I'm the one who hides behind a defensive wall," the ace fiddled with his bun. "It's okay to express how you're feeling to others. You know Suga and I are here for you."

A small warmth filled Daichi's heart. "Thanks, big guy. That means a lot."

"No problem."

They all made it back in silence, going back to their rooms and changing into casual clothes. Coincidentally, the hotel package had also included free meals for their whole stay, so the team made their way down before the dining hall closed. Daichi and Suga shared a table, saving a spot for Asahi, who was trying to find Nishinoya in the mass of people in the room.

"He should give it up already."

The voice behind Daichi caused him to jump, then he realized who it was. "Nishinoya! He's still looking for you."

Nishinoya set his plate down beside Daichi's. "Let me get him."

Daichi turned around to join Suga in watching the fiasco. Nishinoya went right up behind Asahi, who despairingly stared at the buffet selection of mashed potatoes. They watched as Nishinoya said what seemed like a sassy remark, and Asahi jumped out of his skin before turning around and breathing deeply.

The two came back over, Asahi taking the seat beside Suga. He started going on about how he thought the staff might have mistaken Nishinoya for a lost kid and taken him to the front lobby, but Nishinoya retorted by saying that if anyone got escorted out it would be the guy who looks like a druggie looking for a small child to abduct. Everyone shared a good laugh while eating, and it was soon time to head out for night practice with Nekoma.

Hours flew by for Daichi, and before he knew it, he was in his pyjamas - or rather, old t-shirt and boxers - messaging his parents how he was doing okay and how the ceremony went, even though he knew they saw it on TV. So have a lot of people back home. _Strange._

Asahi exited the bathroom, hair surprisingly dry and fluffy and wearing only his old gym shorts for sleeping in. "That hairdryer is confusing!" He complained. "I should have brought my own, but I had no room."

Daichi turned his phone off and turned to his friend. "Do you want to watch anything? It's getting pretty late but I don't mind."

"Daichi, it's ten-thirty, I'm going to sleep," the ace declared, digging his sleeping mask out of his bag. Daichi watched him for a bit before scrambling under his blankets.

"Turn the light off while you're still up, can you?"

His friend nodded, turning the switch off and settling in his own bed. Then after he put his mask on, Daichi turned off the lamp between their beds. The clock alarm had already been set for 5:30 in the morning. Daichi turned around until he was in a comfortable position, but found himself unable to sleep. He could hear his friend's gentle breathing across the room and tried to match his breaths to it.

After what felt like hours - but was really 10 minutes, Daichi slipped into a light slumber. It was light enough that he hadn't realized his friend had left but light enough to feel the vibrations through the wall. He woke and heard muffled laughter. _Those idiots are still awake as if we don't have to be up early in the morning_. He huffed and twisted around so he could reach the wall and knocked a few times. The action caused the two on the other side to stop.

Once it went quiet, Daichi realized he couldn't hear Asahi's breathing anymore. He looked at his friend's bed to find it empty. "You better not be over there with them," he mumbled. _Wait, Asahi would never. Where is he?_ Then he heard it.

_Is he... Crying?_

The sound of gentle sobs rang from the bathroom, which was closed but the golden light snuck out of the crack on the floor. Daichi slipped out of his bed and felt his way around the room to the bathroom. Asahi was a bit louder now, such that Daichi could hear him blowing his nose. Nervously, he reached up and knocked on the door just loud enough for his friend to hear.

When he got no response, Daichi entered. The sight of Asahi was depressing, the giant was slumped over the edge of the shower, hair sticking to his back. Asahi turned slowly to face Daichi. Speaking of faces, Asahi's was puffy and wet, bags under his eyes dark. When he realized Daichi had found him, he coughed deeply and began to sob again.

"Asahi, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear them?" The ace's voice was silent and broken, barely conceivable. Daichi could feel his heart shatter just looking at him.

 _He's talking about Suga and Nishinoya!_ "Yeah. They've stopped now though."

"Daichi," Asahi managed to take a few sputtered breaths. "It's so lonely."

The captain knelt beside him. "What do you mean?"

"They're so happy. Staying up and laughing together. I'm jealous."

He's admitting to jealously other than status and strength... "What exactly are you saying?"

Asahi rolled over, facing Daichi properly. "Daichi, I feel so lonely. Don't you understand? It should be me over there, making Nishinoya happy. Instead, I'm stuck here, with someone I'm friends with but still feel distant from!"

His words struck Daichi, giving him a realization. _I've been too cold and harsh on him and it's finally showing. Damnit._

"Asahi, I had no idea-"

The ace curled up and began to cough. "You're too cold and distant sometimes. It feels like sometimes I can't talk to you without getting belittled."

Daichi sat still, unable to respond. "I'm sorry about doing all of that. You're my friend and I never should have put you down in the first place."

"Oh, thank you," Asahi managed to smile through his misery. "Nishinoya, what-"

"No, he and Suga are not together." _Suga's straight, remember?_

Asahi looked up at him. "Thank you, Daichi."

Daichi smiled down at his friend, opening up his arms. "Come here." Not to his surprise, Asahi practically jumped on him. Realizing he was stronger than Daichi thought, he fought to not fall over from the force against him. Then Asahi wiped his nose on Daichi's shirt, and that's when he hopped away.

"Hey, I agreed to hugs, not to be a human tissue!"

A hearty laugh sounded, slightly echoing in the airy room. "Got ya!"

Daichi smiled and dragged Asahi into standing. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

He didn't notice, but Asahi's smile began to fade behind him. After a quick look through his bags, Daichi found that he had no spare shirts. _Well, it looks like I'm sleeping shirtless now._ He took off his shirt and laid down, turning to face Asahi's bed - which he still stood beside.

"Daichi, can I ask something? It's perfectly fine if you say no, and I understand why you'd do it, but-"

"Just spit it out already, Asahi."

Asahi bowed deep, not out of respect, but fear of meeting Daichi's eyes. "Can we share a bed tonight?"

 _That was unexpected..._ "S-sure," Daichi stuttered, shifting so Asahi could climb beside him. The ace still avoided eye contact as he shuffled around, trying not to take up too much of the blanket.

"Thank you," he whispered before tears silently fell again. Daichi felt the urge to protect him flow through his body, instinctively turning them so they faced each other. He wrapped an arm around his friend and pulled him into his chest.

"We'll solve this in the morning, Asahi. Don't you worry."

Asahi didn't say anything, he only smiled and pressed his forehead into Daichi's chest. _This is actually comfortable, interesting_. The captain leaned his head onto his friend's, not minding his chest, which was currently gathering a damp spot from Asahi's tears. Though Daichi knew his neck would ache in the morning, he managed to fall asleep with Asahi in his arms.

So morning came, and Daichi shook Asahi awake. Subconsciously, it seemed, Asahi protested and nudged further into his friend. "Asahi, get off."

"No, you're comfy."

"Dude, we have a game today. Get your hairy ass up!"

"My ass is _not_ hairy!" Asahi defended, quickly rising. Daichi smiled and rolled away.

Daichi got out of the bed, crouching by his bags. "I did _not_ need to know that, thanks."

Asahi just sat up, mouth agape, before laughing and climbing out of the bed. _He looks way better already_ , Daichi thought, throwing on his casual clothes for breakfast. Once they both were fully clothed, they went down to the dining hall, where the first-years and coach already were.

Not too long after, Suga, Nishinoya, and Tanaka entered. Daichi saw Asahi look away, and walked over to them, targeting Suga.

"Woah, I know Nishinoya and I were up late, but do you have to-"

"Sh!" Daichi grabbed his shoulder, dragging him out of the room. "Look, you remember when Asahi came out to us?"

Suga tilted his head. "What does that have to do with anything? Did he do anything stupid?"

"No, last night..." _Damnit, how do I say this?_ "He likes Nishinoya, remember?"

Brown eyes widened in realization. "Did Asahi hear us and think we were like, together?"

Daichi sighed. "Yeah. He was a mess about it too. Crying in the bathroom - that was when I knocked on the wall - and I went to calm him down."

"Shit," Suga cursed under his breath. "Alright, I have an idea."

The vice-captain led the way back into the dining hall. Daichi followed close behind, approaching Asahi, who longingly stared into his glass of water. "Asahi, I want you to know something."

Asahi reluctantly looked up. "What?"

"Last night Nishinoya and I were watching a funny movie and got a little too loud. That's all that happened. We're not together or doing anything sexual."

The ace sighed. "Fine. Can I hear it from Nishinoya?"

Daichi tried to ignore what looked like tears forming again in his eyes. The familiar pang in his heart returned and he turned to search for the boy in question. He found him whispering to his other second-year friends and they made eye contact. Nishinoya apologized to them and walked over.

"What do you need Daichi-san?"

"Asahi... Last night there was a misunderstanding and he wants to talk to you about it."

The libero pouted and pushed past him, tugging on Asahi's shoulder upon reaching him. Daichi watched as he whispered something into the older's ear, making him stand up and follow him out into the lobby. Suga got his attention, waving toast in his face. "Daichi, you better get some before it's too late!"

Daichi smiled and swatted his hand away. "Alright, alright. Where's the cereal?"

"Oh my _God_ you're boring," Suga groaned, pointing toward the giant cereal dispensers. Daichi made his way over, generously pouring a bowl of Cheerios. Once he and the vice-captain had seated, they saw their friends return.

"They're back," Daichi pointed out, soon frowning at their unusual behaviour. "But they're not coming here."

Suga shrugged. "Getting food."

Nishinoya gripped Asahi's hand while he went up to the hot-holding trays sat. Daichi smiled as Nishinoya frowned at the taller, prompting him to fill a plate with scrambled eggs. "Suga, it looks like it'll just be us two for breakfast today."

Once breakfast was over the team packed their bags and went to the stadium once again. Today is the first day of nationals, and Karasuno was first against Tsubakihara. Although the school was seemingly unknown to them, they were fierce. The boys managed to hold their ground, securing a close victory with Asahi smashing in the last point of the game. It was a huge celebration, prompting a doggy pile on the man. After relaxing and watching a few other matches, they had a joint practice session with Fukurodani. The night advanced like any other until Asahi came to Daichi with a strange request.

"Can Suga and I switch rooms, just for tonight?"

The captain choked on his saliva. "What?"

"Well, I originally wanted to room with Nishinoya, remember? So can we switch just for the night? I already talked to Suga and he said he's okay with it."

Daichi smiled and pat his shoulder. "Sure. Just for tonight."

Asahi nodded and found his way back to Nishinoya, who jumped at hearing the news. _It's the least we can do for him after all the confusion we put him through_.

The practice session ended and the team went back to the hotel. Everything was normal and Asahi had grabbed his overnight things and went into Nishinoya and Suga's room while Suga brought his things into Daichi's. Night soon came, and Suga and Daichi curled up in separate beds.

"Damn, I'm so tired," Daichi exclaimed, turning off his phone and setting it on the nightstand. Suga laughed and followed suit.

"Can't wait to go against Inarizaki tomorrow."

"Don't make me think about it!"

The two fell silent, slowly falling asleep. Then on the other side of the wall came a thud, which woke Daichi. He thought nothing of it until he heard Nishinoya laugh and the bed creak loudly. Asahi's cries of protest could faintly be made out.

Suga laughed, sitting up. "Hey Daichi, what do you think they're doing over there?"

Daichi huffed and turned to face his ear to the wall. To his demise, he heard mumbled voices and a drawer being opened then slammed shut. And to top it off, he heard someone heavy fall backwards on the bed. "Really aggressive match to the death over who gets which bed?"

"No!" his friend whisper-shouted. "I think they're getting it on over there!"

 _Well, I guess that makes more sense_ , he thought, making out rustling of sheets. Then came some louder, more suggestive sounds. "Oh my goodness, that's why they wanted to share a room. You'd think Asahi would insist on being quiet after last night."

"It's his first time Daichi, let him enjoy it!"

Then they stopped talking, focusing on listening to their friends. It felt weird to be intruding on their sex life, but the boys had a sudden curiosity spike in how gay sex works. Being straight, they had no experience in the matter. Then Daichi heard something that surprised him.

"Did Asahi just say he'll bottom?"

Suga squealed. "Our boy is a bottom! I knew it."

Daichi sighed and rolled back over in bed. "Well, I'm gonna try and sleep. It's not our place to intrude on them."

But that was easier said than done, as the new couple on the other side of the wall began to escalate their actions. The bed creaking became more frequent along with muffled voices. If he was being honest, Daichi felt like banging the wall to get them to quiet down, but Suga kept laughing and telling him to keep his cool. Then Daichi gave up on sleeping, turning to face Suga.

"Oh no Daichi," his friend put his hand out. "we're not sharing a bed because you can't sleep."

"I didn't ask!" he snapped back, feeling a little dampened by the fact.

After what felt like hours, the noises stopped. When the captain examined the clock on the nightstand, only fifteen minutes had really gone by. With a sigh of relief, Daichi finally attempted to sleep once more.

 _I just hope they're not off their game tomorrow_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song "I Want You" by Savage Garden.  
> Check out my Tumblr: a-asahiprotectionsquad  
> The content is mainly Haikyuu, but lately, I've been posting a lot of personal rants and Jojo's content.


End file.
